


Rikkaidai

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Rikkaidai, forever.





	Rikkaidai

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-08-14 09:26pm to 09:30pm

Being in Rikkai means sacrifice. But it also means pleasure.

The pleasure of seeing opponents falter before matches even start.

The pleasure of hearing them fret if they will be good enough to go up against one of those players.

Truth be told, if you already falter at that, you needn't pick up a racquet in the first place.

Akaya loves all these moments.

Especially the ones were his opponents do try and then flee as fast as they can.

Oh yes. He loves this school.

He loves the pressure.

And he's going to excel because of it.

Like every true student of Rikkaidai.

Kings of the court.

Forever.


End file.
